


Feasting on Boys

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Shotacon, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: An older woman decides to have a bit of fun with a couple of boys. Just so they could scratch an itch of hers.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Feasting on Boys

A sliver of light shone through the dark clouds above as the white-suited woman walked down the sidewalk, her dull expression matching the equally dull weather. Mimoto City tended to be so dull, at least when she was out and about.

The woman, Fukano Hiro, adjusted one of her sleeves as she looked over the side of the road, down one of the small hills that led down to a nearby riverbank. She was frankly feeling duller than usual, after having been forced to sit through one of her boss' many little ingenious ideas. A simple video that was designed to render women like her... well, to think of it would cause her stomach to turn, so she decided to shift her focus elsewhere.

She scanned the area near the river, trying to see if there was anything that just might keep her distracted enough for the rest of the afternoon so that she could go back home and collapse in bed that much easier. Anything, even a rock with a strange pattern would do.

But that's not what she found. Oh no, she found something much more compelling, and something that caused her frozen heart to thaw in a second as it loudly beat against her chest. The woman licked her lips as she descended down the hill, carefully stepping as to avoid tripping while her eyes were focused on the prize.

Said prize, in Hiro's eyes anyway, was a pair of boys that were playing in a little sandpit. The riverside area was like a small playground near the edge of the city, which lent itself to childish fun and antics, especially with the additions that Atlas Corp had generously implemented.

Not that any of that mattered, when the mere sight of the boys was enough to make the older woman feel a surge of emotion. A spike of interest that wouldn't leave her until she was thoroughly done with both of those boys...

As the young boys, clad in a simple pair of tee-shirts and matching shorts, noticed that the older woman was approaching, both of them looked up towards her with curious stares and smiles. "Hello, miss!" One of the boys said as the other returned back to his little impromptu art project, evident by the careful way he tried to stack another bucket of sand atop an existing one, to presumably make a castle or something of that nature.

"Hello there, boys," Hiro replied, her tone as dry as ever as she kneeled down to look directly towards their eyes with her own grey set. "Would you two join me for a little game? It will only take a few minutes, then you can both go back to playing with sand." She asked, prompting both of them to look at one another and start whispering back and forth as the suited woman merely stared toward them unflinchingly and honestly a little frighteningly.

The whispering intensified as the onlooking woman listened in. "Is she one of those van people that Mom's talked about?"  
"No, there'd be a van up there and she'd be bringing candy..."  
"But, she's really weird and she looks at us funny..."  
"Yeah, but she said we can go back to playing in the sand. when we're done. Come on, she wouldn't be one of those, would she?"  
"I dunno..."

Hearing them go back and forth was actually a little adorable, as a small smile crept onto the black-haired woman's face. "Trust me, boys. You'll be safe and sound back here in half an hour. If we end up going above that, I'll buy you both ice cream and help you back to your homes. How's that sound?" Despite the dull and monotonous tone, the boys couldn't help but be lured in by the way she appealed to their baser instincts.

The more confident of the two boys grabbed ahold of his friend's hand as he got up, accidentally pushing his foot into the modeled sandcastle in the process. "Okay, miss! We'll play with you, just show the way!" He accepted the older lady's offer, while his friend seemed more than a little sad at the way his art project crumbled into dust. Shame about that.

Hiro noticed the sad expression on the other boy's face, prompting her to extend her hand and push his chin up, just a little. "I'll help you make a new castle once we're back. Turn that frown into a smile, okay?" The boy sniffled in response before nodding, smiling wordlessly as the dull words were enough to turn his mood around. "Good boy. Now, follow me."

With the boys following behind her, the suited woman took a careful path down the riverbank, luring them closer and closer to something that they wouldn't forget any time soon. Not to mention, keeping them squarely focused on her perfectly sculpted ass as it pushed out against the white fabric of her skirt, making it hard for the developing little lads to not pop a quiet boner in their pants. Something that she had planned for, as the three of them stepped underneath one of the bridges that led out of the city.

Shadows fell upon the trio as the boys started whispering amongst themselves once more. "T-This is really weird..."  
"Relax, she's probably just gonna teach us a game that we haven't tried before."  
"B-But-"

Before the two of them had a chance to continue their little talk, they suddenly felt a squeeze around their crotches, prompting them to look up at the dull pair of eyes that stared straight back into their own. "Well, boys. Are you ready for our little game?" Hiro's voice rung through their ears as she pulled them up against the concrete wall, licking her lips while letting a sharp grin coat her expression.

The boys were naturally a little frightened and more than a little aroused due to the way she was handling them, and that arousal only started to intensify as they watched her unbutton her white top, then the red shirt underneath to finally reveal a black and laced bra pushing up against her maternal mounds. They were so huge, so captivating that it was hard for them to do anything but stare, both of their pants growing audibly tighter by the second.

"What's got the two of you so quiet? Shocked? Surprised? Tell me, perhaps I can help." The older woman's tone was still as dry and as disinterested as ever, yet the words that left her lips were specifically intended to tease them. Pinpointed to take advantage of their developing libidos as she put her hands up against her restrained tits, squeezing into the sides and making just a few droplets of white dribble into the fabric.

They both looked to one another and gulped before pointing their eyes at the cleavage yet again, their breathing growing warmer by the second. They couldn't force a single word to leave their lips, prompting the older woman to smile a little softer, while her eyes remained so cold.

Hiro cleared her throat as she slipped one of her fingers underneath the edge of her bra. "Very well. Since you both refuse to talk, let me explain the rules of the game we were going to play instead. Both of you are free to do whatever you want with my body, explore it as much as you'd like... But, you both have to endure something from me, before you're free to play."

"E-Endure..?"

The second the two of them asked, they felt a vice grip clamping down on their pants. Both boys' legwear and underwear were quickly thrown aside leaving them exposed to the elements as their tiny rods quickly stood at attention, twitching and leaking such adorable clear cum. Cum that both wasn't ready to fertilize any female, as well as not nearly voluminous enough to do so.

Which was exactly what the older woman had been looking for, ever since her boss made her watch that video. The thought of molesting little boys, cute ones like these two, had been bouncing around in her head all day. And she just couldn't take it any longer. "Exactly. Endure this, my little 'snack', and you'll be free to retaliate. Just endure for a minute, and you'll have as much adult fun as you would ever want."

She knew that they couldn't resist the temptation, especially as she had been teasing them. Both her unnaturally alluring bosom and the promise of much more than that. They were already in a frisky mood, so how could they turn down something like that?

Taking their uniform silence as her permission to go ahead with her 'game', Hiro immediately launched her attack. She pushed both boys together to the point where their cocks were nearly touching, just so that she could fit both of them in her mouth. She was relentless too, as the moment those small shafts entered the humid chasm, they were both assaulted by her tongue, a slippery muscle that wrapped around their most vulnerable points and made them shoot off an impressively disappointing amount of childish cum...

Something that just made the predatory woman grin as she pulled back, kissing both boys on the cheek and letting a little droplet of each of their loads run down their face. "You lose, boys. So, instead of being your toy, you'll be mine. Don't worry, you'll both feel better than ever while I'm having fun."

The words echoed throughout their heads as they were forced against the wet grass below, while the hungry woman wrapped one of their heads between her tits as she pushed her lips as far as they could go, just so she could have one head in her cleavage an the other in her mouth.

One of the boys was forced to merely watch as the formerly composed and dull woman went to town on his friend. His lips quivered as he saw the way her lips practically extended to properly suckle on the little sack full of wonderful boyish batter, slurping it up as quickly as it was being produced.

It took only a few seconds between each load. The shyer boy, who had been the unfortunate one to be stuck underneath Hiro, could only squeak out a few wavering moans every time he felt the thirsty woman's tongue swirling around his cock. It was overwhelming, to the point where he passed out from the sheer pleasure after having fired out enough cum to make him shoot proper blanks...

But the laced bra-wearing woman was hardly done, her hungry gaze soon turned towards the boy she had tricked most. And the sight she saw couldn't make her happier, as his fear-induced boner was standing at full mast. "Well then, your friend made for such a weak toy, let's see if you can handle more..." She nearly chimed, causing a squirt of that infertile cum to dribble down the youth's cock...

Unfortunately for the older predator, the second she mounted the boy, there was no chance for him. Just the feeling of having that fat office ass sinking down on his face was enough to make him squirt out his pathetic white 'pee', to the point where it had immediately soaked into the dirt below depriving her of a second meal. 

"Hm, you two are just a little too disappointing, I suppose." Hiro muttered as she stood back up, giving another look down at the two boys she had tricked and turned into her 'meal' for the day. Only to grin, with a tiny pubic hair sticking to her teeth, as she showed genuine emotion in her eyes for the first time that afternoon.

The wicked smile and the gleeful glare from her eyes were intimidating, to say the least. She knew exactly what she was going to do with the two of them, and they weren't going to like it... But with their new status as 'her toys', they also didn't have a choice in the matter.

She was going to enjoy turning them into proper mommy-fuckers, by the time she was done with them.


End file.
